Cold Hearts
by Black Spell
Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru meets an ice demon after an intense battle with Inuyasha? Will she melt his heart like Rin did? R&R Be nice. SessXoc
1. After the Battle

Cold Hearts

Summary: What happens when Sesshoumaru meets an ice demon after an intense battle with Inuyasha? Will she melt his cold heart like Rin did? R&R. Be nice! SessXoc

Black Spell: This is interesting isn't it.

Kagome: What is

Black Spell: The ceiling

Kagome: looks up yeah it is

Sesshoumaru: Can you just get on with it?

Black Spell:Huh

Jaken: You heard Lord Sesshoumaru, now get on with it.

Black Spell: remind me to kill him later. R&R be nice in them or else.

Inuyasha:or else what

Black Spell: or else this wraps Inuyasha up with a fire whip

Inuyasha:Help!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the characters from my mind.

Chapter 1: After the Battle

Sesshoumaru sat beside a pond to rest. He had just been in a major battle with his half-demon brother. He suffered major injuries that could take days to heal._Damn, he will pay. Out of all the days he had to come to my lands, it had to be today_, he tought.

He soon heard singing coming from nearby where he was sitting.

He looked up and saw the most beautiful girl known to both human and demon. She had long silver hair that reached her ankles with blue and black highlights. Her eyes were a very light blue with a tint of gold in them.Her clothes were that of an assasin and it also had a mixture of blues and silvers though he could not figure out why. At her side were two swords and he could see two kinves in each boot and arm guard.On her back there was an archery set. A fine one at that.

She stopped singing and looked over at him. She carefully walked over and noticed that he was bleeding._ He's injured and severly at that_, she thought.

"You are hurt."she said

"So, it will heal"

"Not that quickly and besides you have lost a lot of blood, please let me help you."

He didn't answer so she took it as a yes. She carefully took off his armor and the part underneath to a very long slash.

"This may sting." She said.

He didn't answer. She began to glow a silverish-white color and soon the wound dissappeard. She opened her eyes and looked into his face.

"Please, you still need to rest so I need you to come with me."

He didn't answer.(A/N: What is with him?) SOon he got up and followed her to a cave.

"Hey sis."

"Khon shut up"

"Make me"

That got her pissed and right at the time when Jaken and RIn walked in after seeing there master enter, she was attacking her brother.

"You said the wrong thing at the wrong time Khon!"

Khon jumped up and dodged her attack.

"Blizzard Winds!"

Her brother was blown back and knocked out. All three looked at her. She still had an angry look on her face. Khon woke up at that time.

"Ivy, why are you so cold hearted?"

"Because I can be"

Right then she remembered Sesshoumaru. She turned around and saw two other people. An ugly toad and a little human girl. She looked quite surprised.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!?!?!" Khon shouted

"who else would it be?" said the little toad Ivy recongized as Jaken.

"Shut up!" she snapped

Jaken looked frightened. Khon just started laughing and she shot him an evil look. He took off running.

"Who are you?" Sesshouamru asked.

"Ivy and that, unfortunatly, is my twin brother Khon."

"You don't seem human, what kind of demon are you?"

"We are both Ice Demons gifted with extra abilities and sent into exilae because of them,"she started," after that our family was captured and we became assasins. I'm a true assasin because I do not hesitate when killing. My brother does."

They all looked at her._Could this be the Legendary Ice Demon I've heard about. Her brother seems like nothing, but then again..._, thought Sesshoumaru as he sat down.

Black Spell: That's all for now!

Inuyasha:.....

Kagome: He is still angry because you wrapped him up in that damn whip.

Black Spell: You know I can do the same to you. Any how review or else!!!


	2. Journey to Shelter

Cold Hearts

Black Spell: Hey

Inuyasha:……

Black Spell: Are you still mad about that?

Inuyasha:what if I am?

Black Spell:It was your own fault that you asked.

Shippo:She has a point

Inuyasha:When did you get here?

Black Spell:don't make me get Kagome. Any how here are the 'Review Responses'

**Review Responses:**

**ThebigW**: Thanks. I hope you understand about Ivy when you receive my e-mail answering your question. I won't kill you. I just like placing those things there.I'll try to update when I can.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Inuyasha characters, nor the show.

Chapter Two:Journey to shelter

"Sis wait up!" Khon yelled over the storm.

"We can't stop for you every two seconds. We need to find shelter quick because of the child!" She yelled back.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken hadn't spoken since they left the cave last night.

Flashback

"Khon"

"What?"

"A blizzard is coming and fast"

"So?"

"This cave is not suitable for the young one."

She turned around to face her brother. He tried to read her face, but as always it held no emotion.

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Now"

Jaken complained as they were getting ready. Every now and then Sesshoumaru or Rin would shut him up.

"Listen toad. The storm will hit us in a few hours, possibly about two hours, and the young one there will fall ill if left in the storm."

"Where will we go then."He asked stubbornly

"To the home of my people. They might not like my brother and I to be there, but they cannot let people, even exilians(A/N:Exiled people) stay out in the cold whereabouts they may die."(A/N:yes, if an Ice Demon gets too cold or something in a blizzard, then they will die.)

The toad never answered and never complained again.

End Flashback

"How long until we get there?" Jaken asked over the howl of the wind.

"It won't be long now. Just over across that land there. Be careful, it's slippery."

They continued on through the storm. _She wasn't kidding_,thought Jaken,_ We must be getting close if it keeps getting more and more icey as we continue_.

"Ivy-neesan?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Rin is cold and not feeling well"

_Shit_,she thought,_ we should have set out sooner, but no, the toad had to complain for about three hours as we prepared_.

She saw Sesshoumaru pick up Rin to keep her warm. Jaken was trying to shout to Ivy when he heard her voice.

"We're here!"

They all looked at the gate. She pushed them open and explained why two exilians were there. The others let them in and lead them to one of their guest huts. They all settled in and soon Sesshoumaru saw Ivy and Khon disappear in the snow.

"Ivine and Khonith Yamoto. You have returned for shelter until the blizzard has ended?"

"Yes, but we need medical herbs for the young girl. When it is over and she is well we will leave." Ivy answered.

"So be it. Can't you use your power to heal the girl?"

"Yes, but I fear I will need my energy as soon as we leave the city."

"Very well, I will have someone deliver them to you."

They left without a word. Soon they came to their hut and walked in. Rin was laying in Sesshoumaru's arm asleep.

"Let me see your other arm."

"Why?"

"I can regrow it easily. I can do it without using as much energy as when I heal illnesses."

Hesitantly he rolled up his sleeve and within three minutes his arm was back. Soon Rin woke up and someone came by with the herbs thatIvy asked for. She melted snow and brought it to a boil and soaked the herbs in it. She gave to broth to Rin to drink. Rin drank it hesitantly. Ivy smiled calmly._I don't know how, but that girl has gotten to me_, she thought,_Possibly did the same to Sesshoumaru._

Black Spell: There ya have it for now.

Sesshoumaru:I hate to admit it, but that was good

Black Spell: Why do you hate to admit it

Seshoumaru:glare

Black Spell:I can see. Well anyhow people, review!


	3. Attack in a Blizzard

Cold Hearts

Black Spell:Hey

Inuyasha:make Shippo leave

Shippo:Get Kagome

Black Spell:Inuyasha, I'm not making Shippo leave you know.

Kagome:Inuyasha **SIT**!

Inuyasha:ahhh eats dirt

**Review Responses:**

**Sakurasango**:Thanks!!!!She is seeing as how Sesshoumaru didn't reject her help. Also it's because she is an Ice Demon.

**Darksuicide**:Thanks!You'll find out more about her farther in the story. She does because of a tradition of her people.

Disclaimer:I don't own the Inuyasha characters at all!

Chapter 3:Attack in a Blizzard

_It has been three fuckin' days since the blizzard started and I'm starting to wonder if this was all a plan from the Black Ice gang_, thought Khon as he sat watching his sister train outside their small hut.(A/N:the Black Ice gang is a group of evil ice demons) Sesshoumaru and Rin were there too and Jaken had disappeared somewhere and was no where to be found.

All of them, but Khon, were amazed by her skill with the elements, especially with the darkness and the light as one.

"What's her problem?" asked Rin

"Don't know, but she knows something and she ain't going to tell." Replied Khon. Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

Ivy's POV

I heard them from the tree in which I was sitting. They were right, I did know something. The enemy was moving fast, war was going to be upon us as soon as we leave. We must stay here and help the villegers since they cannot defend themselves.

I jumped from the branch and landed softly before them.

"We are going to stay here until the enemy is gone" I told them.

My brother looked at me confused. I said nothingmore and left.

Normal POV

Khon looked on as his sister left to tell the leader of the villege(A/N:I don't give a damn about spelling) that they were staying longer then expected. Rin looked up at him.

"What's wrong with Ivy-neesan?"

"I don't know Rin, I don't know"

Khon's POV

I looked back at my sister. She was acting weird like she always does before a major battle. It was scary how she knew these things, but I didn't dare question her. I looked back at Sesshoumaru who was looking at the blizzard still going on beyond the gates.

Normal POV

Once more Ivy came back and went into the hut.

"The leader knows now Khon."

Khon just nodded his head. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin and followed them inside. Night was falling. Little did they know that a scout heard everything that was said.

_This is going to be intresting_, he thought. He soon left to tell his master, the leader of the Black Ice Gang.

Black Spell:There you have it! Sorry, but they weren't attacked so it doesn't go along with the title. I made the training seem as if they were going to be attacked soon though!

Kagome:Who are the 'Black Ice Gang'?

Black Spell:You'll see later on.

Inuyasha:doubt it

Kagome: sit boy!!!!

Inuyasha:eats dirt Damn you woman!!!!!!

Black Spell:Sorry if it was short, but I ran out of Ideas!!!!!

All:R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The First Battle

Black Spell: I'm back

Rin: Yay!

Sesshoumaru: what a surprise **rolls eyes**

Black Spell: Shut up, oh, the branch thing in the last chapter. While they were all talking she had jumped up onto it.

Kagome: well, Black Spell does not own Inuyasha, but she does own the characters from her insane brain and the song below

Black Spell: Insane brain, that rhyms! **starts singing 'Insane Brain'**

Shippo: enjoy the chapter!

**_Bold Italics_** attacks

_Underlined italics_ song/poem

**Bold **actions (ex: "**giggle** do you know how great this is?" or **O.O**/**O.o**)

Chapter 4: The First Battle

Ivy was sitting on the roof of the small hut looking out past the gates. The blizzard had been going on for five days. Rin came out of the hut and looked around. She was looking for Ivy. _Now this is amusing_, She thought, watching as Jaken came out and pulled Rin back in.

Khon jumped up from the back.

"How many days until they strike?"

"It depends on the blizzard they created?"

"What?"

"**sigh **That's right, they created this to try to weaken our forces. It's not going to happen. The leader knows about this and the army is ready for anything now"

"Then if that's all, how can you be so doubtful"

"The children, including Rin"

"What about them"

"They're all in danger."

"What if you can get them to battle elsewhere?"

"Why do you think they created the blizzard?"

She looked at him in a thoughtful manner.

"To keep us from leaving. What are they really after?"

"The weakest among us"

"Women and children"

"Yes, now go inform the leader of your findings"

She turned back to the blizzard and saw a shadow move across it. Unlike her brother, she wouldn't dismiss it. She followed it, only to find that it was a bird. She walked back to the hut, but was attacked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the princess. How are you your majesty?"

"Shut up and don't use my title!"

He tried to freeze her, but failed.

"Now you've got me mad! **_Ice breath!_**"

He was frozen by just one breath from her. She ran back to the hut to find it in shambles.

"Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Khon!" She yelled

They came out from behind a tree. Even Sesshoumaru was a bit shaky. They looked at her. She was a bit amused.

"What just happened?" asked Jaken

"They're coming" She said with amusment in her voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Why are you amused? We almost died!"

"My sister is always amused when it comes to a battle. It's like a game for her, one that she'll always win."

They looked at her in surprise. She nodded to let them know that it was true. She always thinks that a battle is a game.

"The large battles are the ones that are not games for me. Just the small ones like ones in the forest against one or five demons. Against an army, I'm more serious"

They jumped when she spoke.

"These guys are nothing but kids when it comes to knowing what to do in a battle. They know nothing. The most likely haven't gone outside the city before now."

She turned away and walked off into the unknown. Unknown to them, the enemy was moving faster then expected. They were moving with, not against, but with the wind. It was unusual for any other ice demon to do this, but they did. She reached the castle, the one in which she and her family had lived in. It was still beautiful. Of course it had to be for the new royal family. Her people wouldn't accept her now.

_I was thrown out into the snow_

_With nowhere left to go_

_I walked across this barren land_

_To find a desert on the other side_

_An endless path in the distance_

_I had no choice so I,_

_I followed the path to my future,_

_To my new home,_

_To my new life._

_I spent fifteen long years_

_On the winding path_

_And didn't find anything worth while_

_Finally, my sorrow _

_Led me back here,_

_To my true home_

_I'm just an outcast_

_A person in an exiled life,_

_No importance,_

_At least not yet_

_Can I finally prove myself_

_I had no choice so I, _

_I followed the path to my future,_

_To my new home,_

_To my new life._

_I spent fifteen long years_

_On the winding path_

_And didn't find anything worth while_

_Finally, my sorrow _

_Led me back here,_

_To my true home_

_Finally, my sorrow_

_Led me back to my_

_True home………._

She walked up to the door and entered. The king welcomed her.

"Your brother told me the news. Maybe this day you shall redeem yourself and your family from their mistakes…" He was about to say more, but she cut him off.

"Is it a mistake to fall in love? My mother did and you cast her aside after she had me and Khon!"

"We were following our traditions…."

"The traditions that my grandfather destroyed before my parents even met!"

He was taken aback by this outburst.

"You're not the true ruler, my father is. Right now he is in the hands of the enemy along with my mother. You're the disgrace here, not me."

With that said, she walked out and into the night air. She didn't notice Sesshoumaru following her. He had heard the argument between them. He followed her to the edge of a frozen forest. The trees were still green, but they were cold. (don't ask) There she sat and looked up. The clouds seemed as if they'd never leave, but they would.

"I know you're there Sesshoumaru. You can come out"

He stepped out and strode over to her. She closed her eyes and then opened them a moment later.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"What happened in there and why did he say that you might be able to redeem yourself and your family?"

"You might not know this, but the current rulers of this land are not the true royal family. The true family was thrown out after the to be queen had twins to a human."

"So the children were half-breeds?"

"In a way yes, but they were full-blood. Their father was a mystical human. It was on the day their mother was to become queen when the city went with one of their traditions, one that the children's grandfather had destroyed long before their parents met." She paused, " They were thrown out and made outcasts. They can only redeem themselves by winning a war. Presently, the parents are prisoners for trying to fight our enemy and the children have returned. They don't care if they redeem themselves, they only want to win this war."

"And who are the children?"

She ignored the question as she continued, "The prince was the weaker one of the twins while the princess was the strongest. Ironic huh, it should have been the other way around, they say. No one even tried to train the prince or his sister."

She looked at him and waited. She wanted to see if he had a question.

"What is the name of the princess?"

"Take a guess"

He suddenly looked shocked. He understood what she was saying. _She_ was the princess and _Khon_ was the prince. He left quickly.

_Well, scared off another with that tale of my past_, she thought.

Sesshoumaru wandered around thinking. _She's the true heir to this land, but she doesn't seem like it. Why didn't she tell me_, he thought this as he made his way to their new hut. He walked in and found Rin asleep and Jaken with his eyes closed, most likely asleep as well.

Khon entered it and looked at him.

"So, Ivy told you?"

"Yes, she did"

"I can tell by your voice that you are shocked though you don't show it. There's also something else there."

"My feelings are none of your bussiness"

"When it comes to my sister they are. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Why would she, the heir to the ice kingdom, accept the Lord of the Western Lands?"

"She sees through titles and looks. She knows your true personality."

Sesshoumaru said nothing. Ivy soon walked in and looked at him. He graced her with his usual look, but she could tell he was hiding something behind it. She couldn't put her finger on it though. Khon left and the two demons were left alone. Rin had long woken up and dragged Jaken with her as she left to play outside.

"Why did you leave all of a sudden?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"**sigh **I didn't want you to leave me like so many others. I've told that to other people and they left me and never spoke to me again. I didn't want that happening with you."

He simply stared at her.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"I was shocked and I thought that you wouldn't want me around"

She took a step towards him.

"Well, don't think that ever again."

Soon, she found herself wrapped in his arms. Khon was watching from the door. Ivy knew, but she didn't care. They soon kissed. (A/N: awwwwww, I want a kiss from him…….. Sesshoumaru:…………….) Sesshoumaru pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Sess, it's okay. I don't care what kind of demon you are. Hell, I don't care if you're a cold demon lord. I still love you."

She clapped her hand over her mouth and ran out, casting a dirty look at her brother on the way. _I shouldn't have said that_, she thought, _now he'll probably never want to see me again._

She never noticed the five shadows that were behind her. She stoppped in a field of fresh snow and fell to her knees. Suddenly, the shadows ere surrounding her.

"Well, well, what do we have here. A little princess. She's run away from her friends too."

They all laughed.

"We should punish her for…."

He never got the chance to finish. She had sliced him in half.

"Who else wants some?"

they all charged at her, but only to be blown back by her wind.

"I've had enough of you guys! **_Piercing Darkness_**!"

They were kill instantly. Khon heard the attack, but didn't do anything. He knew that she wanted to be alone.

End Chapter

Black Spell: **tear **wasn't that beautiful?

Kagome: yeah it was.

Sesshoumaru:……… **Kisses me**

All: **O.O**

Sesshoumaru: I didn't want you to feel bad. Anyhow you said you wanted it.

Black Spell: yeah, I did……..**blush** R&R bye!


	5. Author's Note

I am sad to say that these stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts  
Love on Ice (for a while)  
Kitsune Love  
Days at Hogwarts  
New Enemy, New Allies  
Playing with Fire  
Realms of Mystery  
The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
